Legacy Duelist
by ChaosWolfCM
Summary: They are three of the most legendary duelists to ever exist but now they face their greatest opponent. Can the Duelists of Legacy put a stop to the Society of Darkness. Wait Society has made their homebase Duel Academy well its really gonna hit the fan no
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: The Beginning

We all make decisions in life that take us down different paths. Some choose the path of light while some choose the path of dark. Does walking the path of light make us good and choosing the other one evil? These are questions you can never truly answer for the answer is right there yet it escapes us as well. However there are three men who have seen these results first hand and because of there experiences they are better men for it. Men who have gone by false name for far too long. But for now these men are separated. Gone on different missions they have for they seek more answers yet they don't know what the original questions were. Now is the time to fight for them to discover the real truth and the horrors that go with it. For now one of these three men is walking the streets of Boston looking for a lead to the answers he seeks. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes that were covered by sunglasses. He wore blue jeans, a black shirt, and sneakers. However he was sneakers. However he was unaware that someone has been watching him ever since he arrived in the city. As he turns down an alley to take a shortcut his follower decided to confront him. Feeling that he wasn't along he demanded that the person show himself. A man stepped out of the shadows in front of him. The person was a man of average height with red hair and brown eyes. He had on loafers, dark pants, and a black shirt. After a few minutes of silence the man finally spoke.

"So you are one of the ones that are in the way of my master's plans." The unknown man said

This surprised the other man as he knew someone was up to something he just didn't know who it was or what they were up to.

"So your mentor has something planned does he well I'm afraid I have to put a stop to him." Stated the man wearing sunglasses, "But enough talk I see you have a duel disk which is perfect for I have one as well. I always prefer to settle things with a duel rather then talk things out."

"Fine with me but you shall lose to my powerful deck. I don't think I told you who I am well the name is Dick." explained the man

"Your last name wouldn't be head by anyway would it?" asked the man wearing sunglasses

"No! Damnit I hate it when people ask me that." Dick screamed, "I'm going to defeat you but first I must know something. Why do you call yourself Chaos?"

"Heh that's easy Chaos is my middle name." Chaos stated, "Enough talk Dick let's duel."

But before he put his deck into his duel disk he decided on something and put the deck back into his coat pocket and pulled out a deck box with the picture of an angel and demon engaged in battle. He opened it and pulled out another deck this one in silver deck sleeves. He looked through the deck for a minute before smiling and placing the deck into his duel disk. Both men activated their duel disks and drew five cards. Dick drew a sixth card to start the duel.

"I'll place one card face down and one monster in defense mode." Dick commented "That shall end my turn but the true pain shall soon begin."

"Feh I'll draw and place two cards face down." Chaos remarked, "Now I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three new cards but then I must discard two of them."

As Chaos activated his magic card a hologram of a golden-hair angel, wearing a light green celestial robe; she was holding out her hands and what looked something like a white imageless card floating out from them. Chaos drew his cards and discarded Mystic Tomato and Messenger of Peace to his graveyard.

"Now I'll summon one monster face down and play Nightmare's Steelcage, which prevents us from attacking for two turns. This ends my turn Dick let's see what you can truly do."

"Fine Chaos I draw and activate Soul Exchange." Dick declared, "This allows me to tribute one of your monsters instead of my own. So I'll send off your monster for the Summoned Skull."

Chaos' face down monster disappeared and a large demon with skeletal armor covering its body materialized on Dick's field.

"Well I thank you Dick because you sent my Sangan to the grave." Chaos remarked, "So I get one monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points from my deck. Now the card that I'll add to my hand is the head of Exodia."

"What you have a deck that uses Exodia the Forbidden One it isn't possible." Dick screamed, "My mentor told me you relied on dragons."

"I just happen to have a secondary deck which is the one I decided to use for this duel." Chaos responded with an evil smirk

"No matter I'll still defeat you today Chaos." Dick stated, "I'll end my turn with one card face down."

"Very well I shall draw and I think this shall end our little game." Chaos declared, "I activate my face down Good Goblin Housekeepings and then I chain with the magic card Emergency Provisions."

Chaos' cards materialized on the field first were his Good Goblin Housekeepings, which were a pair of goblins sitting at a table writing in a book. Then Emergency Provisions which were actually travel rations appeared.

"Let me explain what is about to happen Dick." Chaos began, "First I gain 2000 life points increasing my total to 10,000. Now I get to draw six cards but I must return two cards to the bottom of my deck."

Chaos drew his cards and then put two of them on the bottom of his deck. He looked at his hand and smiled at what he saw.

"Now it is time I ended this little game. I have all five pieces of Exodia so I automatically win this duel." Chaos remarked

There appeared in the air behind Chaos a large circle. Lines began to appear inside it, drawing a large pentagram. Once the Pentagram was complete, the circle flashed five times and out stepped a massive figure, dressed in ancient Egyptian style clothes befitting a pharaoh. Upon each of his limbs a chain was attached.  
Chaos' next phrase scared Dick for he knew what would happen to him.

"Exodia Obliterate him with FINAL DESTRUCTION!!" shouted Chaos

The Pharaoh swung both his arms forward. The chains swept across the field destroying everything in their path, monsters, magic and trap cards. He then charged up a large purple energy ball. He shot it forward and it struck Dick draining his life points to 0.

"You have lost this game Dick. Maybe next time your mentor will have the balls to face me himself." Chaos stated

Dick looked at Chaos with hate in his eyes and turned around to leave. As he turned to leave he had some parting words for Chaos.

"You may have defeated me but you will never be able to defeat the Society of Darkness." Dick commented

Chaos just stared as Dick walked away. Once he was sure Dick was out of earshot he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. Once the person on the other end picked up he started to speak.

"Hey it's me I think we may have a problem here. I just dueled against some guy name Dick."

Chaos paused before laughing.

"Yeah I said the same thing anyway after he lost he said something about a group called the Society of Darkness. Do me a favor and see if you can look into it while you're in Utah. Ok thanks call me the moment you find out anything useful because I think this may end up hitting the fan quite literally. I need you to contact Senshi and inform him of the situation at hand because we may need all the help we can get. No Spade I'm hoping that I don't have to use that card at all. I'll talk to you later I still need to figure out what these dreams I've been having mean. After I leave Boston I'm going home to New Jersey that seems to be where my dreams are taking me. I'll meet up with you at our old hangout in a few weeks keep in touch."

With that Chaos turned off his phone and sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"It seems that whatever is going to happen is beginning I just hope we can beat it."


	2. Back To Where It All Began

Chapter 2 Back To Where It All Began

Chapter 2 Back To Where It All Began

A man could be seen sitting at a table inside of a pizza parlor. He was well built but not muscular, was five foot seven, had red hair that was covered by a black bandana, he had unusual eyes for one was blue and the other was green, he had a dagger like scar under his right eye, and was dressed in camouflage pants, a black muscle shirt, and worn out work boots. On the seat next to him was a black backpack which he moved onto the floor so that the person coming up to his table could sit down. His companion was short about maybe five foot four and had sunglasses covering his hazel eyes. He was dressed in black jeans with a loose fitting dark blue t-shirt and Nike sneakers. Just like his companion he had a scar but his was on the left side of his face and looked like a crescent moon. They sat there in silence as if waiting for something or someone. After five minutes Chaos walked into the pizza parlor and went up to the counter to inform the man at the register that he wanted one large pie half chicken parmesan and half buffalo chicken. After paying for the pizza he went over to the table that the two men were at and sat down.

"So how did things go in Utah Hawk?" asked Chaos impatiently, "Did you find anything about this Society of Darkness?"

The red haired man shook his head at his friend's antics before replying.

"No just that they are working out of some academy that is located on an island," Hawk replied nonchalantly

"Well that just sucks big time." Stated an irate Senshi

"Guys calm down I know where we have to go." Chaos stated calmly, "It is a place called Duel Academy and it is like a school for kids who want to become pro duelists. I don't know if they have ever had any of their graduates have been successful but that's beside the point. Hey Senshi does that hacker that you know live around here?"

"Hm I think so because he would have called me if had moved in the past few months." mused Senshi, "So he should still be living about ten minutes from here."

At about that time the pizza came and when Senshi noticed what half of it was he pulled a clothespin out of his left pocket. To the amusement of both Chaos and Hawk he put the clothespin on his nose before he started a slice from the half that wasn't buffalo chicken.

"Chaos you just had to do that to him didn't you." said a laughing Hawk

"Oh please you would have done it all the same my friend." replied an amused Chaos.

"You two will be the death of me yet." Senshi accused.

"Actually what's going to be the death of you is the ten screaming female fans standing outside yelling and screaming that they either love you or want to marry you." Chaos said nonchalantly.

"What the hell are you talking about!" both Hawk and Senshi exclaimed

Instead of responding Chaos merely pointed out the window where there were in fact ten girls between the ages of 18 and 23 screaming that they either loved Senshi or wanted to marry him. Senshi's eyes went as wide as saucers while Hawk started to laugh his head off. Senshi got up from the table and told his two friends that he was going to the bathroom. After ten minutes an old man looking to be about in his sixties walked out hobbling on a cane with a pipe in his mouth. He had an eye patch over his left eye and had almost no hair at all. As the old man walked past the table that Chaos and Hawk were sitting at he winked before walking out the door. Meanwhile Chaos and Hawk had gone back to enjoying their meal.

"Well it has been a while since he used that disguise to get out of this situation." Stated a bemused Chaos, "I wonder if they will figure it out before or after he ditches that disguise and makes a run for it?"

"Yeah he slipped me a note saying that he will call us once he gets the needed information from that hacker of his." replied a grinning Hawk, "I wonder if after this if we can finally retire from the game?"

"You never know the only thing you can do is keep the faith my old friend." Chaos stated seriously

"So when are you finally going to return to your former glory and use your deck of dragons?" inquired Hawk, "I mean we haven't seen you duel the same way in over five years. Its always that damn Exodia deck that you carry with you."

"It is because I'm trying to find myself once more." Chaos explained, "I can't use the dragons until they deem me worthy of their power just as your dragon has done to you the same with Senshi and his warriors. We all have are own path to go down I'm simply trying to find my path the exact way that I used to duel alone and with determination."

With said they had the rest of the pizza wrapped for them and left for park that they had agreed to meet Senshi at. Hoping that their friend had the location of Duel Academy along with a way to get inside as they both knew that if they were not in time that things could get real ugly.


End file.
